


Out of Sight

by limitedpractice



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Oral Sex, Other, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Sex, body parts, but it's being used so well, that body part shouldn't be used like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedpractice/pseuds/limitedpractice
Summary: Sunder worships you and wants to see more of you. He wants to see so much more.
Relationships: Sunder/Reader, Sunder/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one day when I was sleep deprived and extra thirsty for Sunder and I clearly have no shame. Or regrets. Sunder's a nasty boy who'll do literally anything with you that you can think of and that's why I love him. Everything in this story is consensual, because both you and Sunder and filthy and full of sin.
> 
> And at the end there's hot art from the amazing [shapeofmetal who can be found here](https://shapeofmetal.tumblr.com) and I still just....afnk;s;dbkldv it's so good, thank you so much again!! Please check out her art, it's all so great.

It’s early in the morning, and your daily meeting with Sunder is starting right on time.

You’re in your office, the door is locked tightly, the window blinds are drawn, and you’re sitting in your favourite chair behind your desk.

**> I want to see more of you.**

Sunder is on his knees in front of you as he speaks these words. His hands are on your waist and his chin is resting on your bare knee as he looks up at you. His face is rusted blood red angles shot through with jet black holes that seem to have no end. He is smiling.

“But you are blind,” you tell him softly, as you stroke the back of his head.

He eases your legs apart and strokes up your thighs, his metal fingers warm and smooth and sure. They reach your underwear and stroke over it, again and again and again. Within seconds it’s damp, and you grind forward against those dangerous fingers for more. He complies. One thick finger slides inside you and two fingers from his other hand slowly rub your slick clit.

You moan and grip the back of his head harder as he works on you. He’s fallen into his regular rhythm with ease and you’re grateful. Your sleep last night was fitful and you need this.

He peels your underwear down to your knees and examines it.

**> I want to see more of you.**

He dips his head and opens his terrible mouth wider, and with his long flat tongue he licks a line along the wet material. You get even wetter as you watch him methodically lick it clean, and squirm in place as you think about him putting that tongue elsewhere. Your chair is slick beneath you. When Sunder finally finishes he pulls your underwear down your legs, flicks them away, spreads your knees wider and licks between your legs.

You moan louder and tip your head back as he works on you. His tongue slides and twists inside of you, nice and slow and calculating, before it ventures outside to lap at your clit before curling back inside. He fucks you with his mouth as if you have all the time in the world.

You’re close now you’re very close so very close, and you hold hard onto the sharp edged plating and pipes of his face as you tense forward and–

And he stops. Sunder stops. He eases his tongue out of you and rests his chin back on your knee. A mixture of fluids dribbles from his mouth.

“Please,” you whine, bucking your hips forward for more.

Sunder kisses your leg. His brilliant black eye sockets look up at you with a dark eternal love. He rubs a finger around you, and licks down his own arm to his hand to that finger and sucks around it. You close your eyes and feel a rush of pleasure immediately followed by a swift build up to where you were and you’re going to come and–

Sunder stops. You hiss through your teeth with frustration, but before you can open your eyes to glare at him you feel a cool thick pressure at your entrance. You relax with relief. Good. He’s finally putting his fingers inside you and you need this, you–

Wait. That’s odd. His fingers don’t feel like they usually do. They’re too smooth and big and…wide. They’re wide. They push further into you and they feel good if slightly strange. Out of curiosity you glance down and–

And your lungs stop working.

That’s not his fingers he’s pushing inside you.

That’s one of his eyes.

Your own eyes fly wide open and you cover your mouth in shock. He’s putting his fucking eye inside you.

Sunder smiles up at you. He strokes your inner thigh and kisses the other one.

**> I want to see all of you.**

He slides his eye fully inside of you. You inhale sharply and hold him tightly and he kisses you softly. After a moment you feel yourself relax. Your muscles untense as you adjust to the feel of what’s inside of you. You feel full. It feels weird. It feels kind of good. Sunder kisses you all over and carefully pushes his eye deeper inside you. He encourages you to squirm in place.

Now it feels really good.

Sunder pulls his head back, and through the pulse of blood in your ears you hear the rhythmic clank of metal against metal. He leans back further, and you see the source of the sound. His second eye is connected to the one inside you by a thin cable, and it’s dangling between your legs and hitting him as is swings. Sunder sees that you see and he smiles wider. Your elevated heart rate kicks up another gear and your mouth goes dry.

Surely not.

Sunder pops his eye into his mouth as if it’s a piece of candy. It rolls around and gently rattles against his teeth. You moan around the hand that’s covering your mouth and grind down into your seat before you can help yourself. He is a black hole and you’ve crossed his event horizon. Nothing is off limits with him. You’re so wet that the eye inside you now feels like it’s taking up no space at all. You could take more. You think you want more.

Perhaps you accidentally said this out loud. Perhaps Sunder can see it in your own eyes. Perhaps this was his plan all along.

Sunder puts his mouth to your entrance and you put your other hand over the one that’s already covering your mouth. With infinite care, Sunder uses his tongue and lips to push his second eye inside you. It enters with a slick pop and a soft clink as it hits the first one.

You close your eyes again and wonder about yourself.

You then feel a hot wet friction against your clit as Sunder uses his tongue on you, and you stop thinking about anything else.

Sunder laps at you as if you’re the finest meal in all existence. His tongue starts as far down as it can reach before crawling up, up over your stuffed entrance and the curve of an eye to your clit where he licks and sucks before licking back down to start all over again.

Sunder clamps a hand around your waist and encourages you to move. He helps you squirm in circles and rock back and forth. His eyes roll and rub inside you and it feels so good, it really does and it really shouldn’t. It’s so depraved. It’s so wrong. You shouldn’t be enjoying this but someone help you you are. And so is Sunder.

You hear a soft click as his interface panel transforms away, followed by the sound of him stroking his leaking spike.

You come with a jerk, your muscles constricting around what’s inside you. Sunder doesn’t stop. He doesn’t stop licking you and doesn’t stop stroking himself. He removes his hand from your waist and puts it between his legs. You can’t see what he’s doing to himself but you can imagine.

You continue rocking and squirming without support or prompting, and Sunder licks you through your first orgasm and sets you on the way to your second. This next one is longer. This next one feels so much better. You’re panting now, and holding onto the arm of the chair and the back of his head. Your legs are spread as wide as they can go. Sunder never slows or his pace or changes his routine as he uses his tongue on you and it’s too much it’s all too much.

You come hard and cry out a stream of expletives studded with his name.

You feel Sunder spasm beneath you, and you know he’s come as well.

You both remain motionless for a while as you compose yourself. Sunder closes his panels and kisses your legs. You caress his terrible face and pull it up to yours. You kiss him on the lips. Sunder vents a constant stream of warm air onto you from his chest vents, and it feels nice. It’s a cozy contrast to what you’ve just done.

You end the kiss, and feel Sunder’s fingers at your entrance. You bat his hand away.

“No.”

You push him away, your small hand insignificant compared to his brute power, but Sunder goes where you direct him without the slightest resistance.

You stand up and put your underwear and jeans back on. “These are mine now.”

It’s not often you’re able to surprise Sunder with your actions, and the look on his face is one you’ll remember forever.

You collect your things and unlock the office door. The corridor outside is now bristling with people on their way to work. You look back over your shoulder at him. “See you here tomorrow morning.”

You leave the room and go about your day.

\-----------------------


End file.
